


Sunsets

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt from Thesensibleone13 on Tumblr;</p>
<p>Can I ask for a TimDami prompt, where they are both a little bit older a wiser? Just something sweet and reflective, like maybe they’re out on a date, or just at work at WE or something. </p>
<p>“Beloved why would I spend my time looking at something that ugly when I could be looking at you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

Beautiful isn’t it?” Damian looked at this brother/lover/husband to be and smiled,

“Yes you are Beloved” The pride and joy he felt at still being able to make Timothy Blush with a small cute laugh was nothing compared for the love he felt every time he saw the man.

Tim playfully swatted his fiancé’s arm, “You aren’t even looking at the sunset”

Then it was Damian’s turn laugh, low and dark, yet as golden and light as the sand dunes from which he was born. “Beloved why would I spend my time looking at something that ugly when I could be looking at you”

Their eyes locked, deep blue and intense gazes not separating as Tim lay back and Damian braced himself over him.

Neither knew who initiated the kiss first- they never did- but as their lips locked and their eyes closed all thoughts of sunsets and work and Batmen and Robins flew out of their heads.

There was just the two of them,

Just Damian and Timothy Wayne, a picnic and a blanket atop the tallest building in Gotham as the sun sets,

And all was right in the world, even if it was only meant to last a few short minutes;

-

“Timothy? Tomthy are you alright?… Please Timothy talk to me… Please”

Please, I love you.

-

Time seemed to pass in slow motion, everything blurred together as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours.

Hours and they still would not let him see Timothy.

So instead he busied himself with figuring out how someone had managed to hit him with a sniper bullet when they were on the top of the tallest tower in Gotham. There was a crane about a mile away; that was the only viable vantage point… to hit Timothy at that range meant the shooter was skilled.

But not just in shooting, the crane was on a building work owned by Wayne Enterprises, they had the best security on the eastern seaboard, the shooter would have had to have gotten through that before even being able to attempt the shot.

Therefore Damian spent the most of the day after Timothy had been shot searching through their office to see who could be so pissed off that they would try to kill Timothy Drake-Wayne. Or at least he did until Grayson called from the hospital.

_“Dami, you need to get here right away!”_  The message was short and frantic with worry.

That was it, and of course Damian went running, if Timothy was gone, Damian didn’t know what he was going to do.

-

Grayson met him at the hospital entrance, shooing away the press trying to get their scoop. Once inside and on their way to Timothy’s room Damian looked up at his brother,

“Grayson, is he… is he…” Damian couldn’t finish, even thinking about the possibility hurt too much, Grayson didn’t help with his sad eyes and tired reply of,

“I’m sorry Dami.”

Timothy’s bed was empty.

He- he was not there… he couldn’t have… they would have told him right?…

“No! No, Grayson he’s not… I can’t… Grayson Timothy can’t be-”

-

“Can’t be what?” Tim said coming out of the Bathroom aided by Bruce. He quickly looked between Dick, Damian and the empty bed. “Dick!” he admonished, “You didn’t… I can’t believe you, people need to stop doing this to me!”

“What is he talking about Grayson?”

Dick managed a small apologetic smile, “When Tim was thirteen? Somewhere around the beginning of his Robin career he caught the clench, a massive epidemic at the time, and we found the cure but I didn’t think  we were going to get it to him in time, we did but Alfred pretended that we hadn’t when I got back to the cave. I was confronted with an empty bed and I have never been more scared in my life… I guess it was a thoughtless joke.”

“Yes it was Dick, now will you help me get back into bed.” Tim said struggling with his covers. All three of the others moved to help him.

Once Tim was comfortable he gently took Damian’s hand.

“I’m fine, please stop worrying so much.”

Damian tisked playfully, “I am your fiancé; it is my job to worry.” However, even as he talked a grin spread across his face and he gripped Timothy’s hand tightly in a small comforting squeeze.

“Don’t worry. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Good.”


End file.
